Star Wars: The Crystal Saga
by veniceonfire
Summary: When the 148th are attacked and have to Hyperjump to Earth, how will Humanity take the new visitors, and will they be hunted down and forced to fight alongside humans and the crystal gems?
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to my first ever story, Star Wars: The Crystal Saga, I know it's a little odd that my first story is a crossover but hey what can you do.**

**Now let me just get this out the way, for Chapter 1 and possibly Chapter 2, we will be focusing on universe building, meaning that they will be centered around The Galactic Republic and Homeworld prior to anything about Steven Universe, this is so you have a better understanding of this universes lore as it is obviously extremely altered.**

**Let's begin the show shall we?**

**———————————————————————**

**_The Protecter, Venator Class Star Destroy, Republic Fleet_**

The sounds of murmuring voices and footsteps filled the hangar bay, men in red and white armor were gearing up to head out somewhere, it was blatantly apparent, but to some of the Troopers on the ship, they were completely clueless as to where they were headed.

One Private was standing against the wall next to an LAAT Transport Ship, only to be interrupted by the voice of one of his superiors.

"Private, what are you doing hanging against this wall, we gotta get a move on, those Gem creatures are awaiting the 148th for their Joint-Military Parade, we don't keep allies waiting."

"I'm sorry sir, I'll get moving right away!" He'd salute his superior, grabbing a D15A Blaster-Rifle and boarded the LAAT looking alive as ever.

"Commander Trigger, harassing the troops over every little thing are we? I'm sure they'll be fine with us being a little late." A voice would say behind the Private's Superior.

"I-I'm sorry General Mar, it's just if this falls through and the Seperatists gain this region of space, we could lose a very valuable route through the galaxy." Trigger rebutted.

"Yes while that is true, it isn't certain the separatists could offer anything that they are interested in, at least to our knowledge."

"Right right, sorry sir, shall we head to the Shuttle?"

"Of course, Captain Apex and Sergeant Hawke have been waiting for us."

Mar and Trigger proceeded to board their Shuttle, setting course to land on Homeworld

—————————————————————

**_White's Palace, Homeworld_**

The Marches and Stomps of Troopers, Gems and Armored Units alike echoed throughout Homeworld.

In White Diamonds palace, General Mar and Commander Trigger would sit face to face with the Diamonds, talking about a possible alliance between them and the Republic.

"So Mar, tell us how this proposed Alliance with the Republic can benefit Homeworld." Yellow Diamond would ask.

"Ah, I was waiting for a chance to explain, you see Homeworld is very beneficial to the Republic and it's cause, if we can secure this Alliance with Homeworld, we can provide protection and resource aid in return for access to pass through this area."

"Why would we need protection when we can defend ourselves perfectly fine, and what resources could you possibly have to offer us?" Said White Diamond in the most joyous tone any of the Clones have ever heard, so joyous that it sent shivers down Mar's spine.

"Well whatever you need we can spare, we have plenty of planets with tone of resources that can come in handy and as for protection, if the separatists ever find you just as valuable as us which they probably already do they will most likely try and take it by force if you don't comply."

"Hmm... we shall consider the offer, but for now there is no conclusive decision, it is time for you to leave anyway, the parade is coming to an end." Yellow would say in a stern voice.

"Right... well we thank you for your time, farewell." Mar would say as he and Trigger walk out of the room

After the door closed behind the two men, a robotic sounding laugh could be heard from the shadows of the room, as it stepped out of the shadows it'd say "Those Republic Dogs didn't expect a thing, it's a good thing the Seperatists got here first or else we would've lost something so... valuable."

"Yes Grevious, they did provide some good points, but now I think it's time we get on with this and head to Earth to finish this war once and for all." White Diamond would say.

"Yes yes of course, I'll have my Droids prepare immediately, but we have to do something about those Clones first."

"Well they have already began to leave, if you are going to attack, you'd best do it in Space now." Blue Diamond would say.

"Right... we'll see you in space Diamonds." The Droid would laugh again leaving the room and heading to his Magma Guard.

———————————————————————

**Well there it is, Star Wars: The Crystal Saga Chapter 1. It's a little short yes but hey it's just set up, in the future they will be considerably longer as time goes on.**

**What did you think of the pretty obvious Homeworld working with The Seperatists twist, I thought it was clever and made sense but what do you think?**

**Anyway thanks for reading chapter 1 of Star Wars: The Crystal Saga and Chapter 2 will be out in no time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Welcome to Chapter 1 of SW:TCS, this time things get spicy as we pick up in Space on the Protector.**

—————————————————————

The Venator sirens blaired throughout the ship, on the Bridge, Mar and the crew were in the middle of a constant back and forth as they try and keep the fleet as safe as possible from the oncoming Seperatist Fire.

"ADMIRAL TELL ME YOU HAVE A WAY OF GETTING THOSE SHIELDS BACK UP TO 100%!" Yelled Mar.

"We are trying our hardest General but it's not that simple, look our fighters will buy us some time as they are currently assualting the Malevolance head on."

"Alright, we gotta get the hell out of here soon though or the 148th are gonna go down in space and we know that can't happen." Mar replied.

Outside the Venator, Fighters zipped through space in a tense dogfight, this would be broke up by a bombing run done on the Malevolance, Vulture Ships would zip their way over to try and stop it but the damage had already been done, and with this the Republic Ships would flank them, taking out a grand majority of the Squadron, now the Malevolance would be defenseless as their shields were down and their Turrets were undermanned.

"SIR! Their shields are downs! Now would be a perfe--" the Crew member would be cut off by violent shaking, the Venator's lights would turn red, now blairing even louder than before.

"Admiral, what just happened?" Mar would say turning to face him.

"They drew our shields down to zero with concentrated fire from the Providence Class flagships sir." The Admiral would reply.

"Hmm... Get the Hyperdrive ready, we have to get the hell out of here now." Mar would say to the Crew in the bridge.

"Uh... sir it appears that the Hyperdrive is down, it could take minutes we don't have or even hours we don't have to fix it." A crew member would tell him, trying to regain total balance.

"Well get it working, tell the fleet to focus fire on those Providence class ships, and recall 75% of the fighters, the rest will continue pressing on the Malevolence, we need our outside protected from further Vulture squadrons." Mar would say to the Bridge, heading to the window looking out at the battle.

"Uh.. sir our scanners have picked up Homeworld ships.. and they aren't friendly either." A crew member would tell Mar.

"Those damned Gems... this is why you never trust Minerals, well, let's just hope those lasers on their ships won't do too much damage, we don't have squadrons to spare on them." Mar would reply.

—————————————————————

**Malevolance Bridge, Malevolance Flagship**

"General Grevious, our shields are down, how do we lead an assualt against the Republic Fleet without proper defences?" a B-1 Battledroid would say.

"Have the providence class ships continue firing, now that their shields are down, we can cripple them." Grevious would say sitting in his Chair.

"You heard the general, patch through." A Commander Droid would say.

Grevious would look out the window of the Malevolance, staring down the The Protector, he'd then say "Patch me through to those Homeworld ships."

The Droids would do as he said, Yellow Diamond would pop up through the Holo Communicator.

"What do you want Grevious?"

"If you want you can head to Earth ahead of us, this should be a quick cleanup and we'll join you in a minute."

"I suppose, we'll see you soon Grevious."

—————————————————————

**The Protector, Venator Class, Bridge**

"Sir, it appears those Homeworld ships are moving away from the battle, what do we do about them?" A crew member would say.

"They could be trying to flank us, send a Squadron of Bombers over with a Fighter Escort." Mar would reply.

"Yes Sir!" The Crew Member would say.

The Bomber Squadron would close in on the Homeworld Ships, Fighters would begin engaging into a dogfight as the smaller warships commanded by Homeworld would release C.I.S based Starfighters out of their hangar bays.

The Bombers would part in formation, splitting up and heading at the Homeworld fleet from the flanks while Republic Fighters broke back on the Bombers flanks to protect them from the Homeworld Fighters, the Bombers would fly over the Homeworld Fleet, pounding their shields with Proton Blasts, seeing as the job was done the Bomber Squadron would pull back to the Venator as the Homeworld Fleet is left relatively defenseless as they are in need of recharging the shields.

"Sir, we've damaged their shields to the point where they have to stay Immobile." A crew member would say.

"Good, how is the progress on the Hyperdrive?" Mar would reply.

"It's almost done about 97% sir, it should take just a minute before we can get out of here." Another crew member would tell him.

"Let's just hope nothing happens within that minute that ca—" Mar would be cut off by the sounds of the ship turning as Turrets fired upon the Republic Fleet.

"Sir, Hyperdrive has been fully restored." A crew member would say in the middle of the commotion.

"That's great, what's the nearest hyperspace exit?" Mar would ask.

"Uh... Sol III sir." The Crew member would say with apprehensiveness.

"Home of the Terrans..." Mar would pause for a second, "that's not a good recipe, Terrans plus Foreign Invaders don't end well, let's not mind that, inform the rest of the fleet the coordinates and get out of here while Homeworld and Grevious' fleets are immobile."

"Right away sir," The Crew Member would take a minute to type something in and hit send and then would continue on by saying, "Commencing Hyperjump in 3...2...1.." the Republic Fleet would thrust forward, moving so fast that the space around them would turn into lines of different shades of blue and black.

"Phew... that was a close one.." Mar would turn to face a Clonetrooper.

"You, go to my Personal Bodyguard and tell them to prepare themselves, we're heading into another diplomatic mission." Mar would tell him.

"Yes, sir!" The Trooper would say saluting him and then jogging out of the room.

—————————————————————

**_Malevolance Class Flagship_**

Grevious would pound his hand on his chair, turning to face a droid.

"How did you let them get away," His robotic voice would say in an almost strained tone.

"Im sorry General, they simply possessed too much fire power for our combined fleets." A Droid Commander would say.

Grevious would get up from his chair pulling out his saber, he'd ignite it slicing the droids head off.

"Now let us begin repairs, and find their location, we have to ensure they don't get away with this information." Grevious would say to the Droid Crew.

—————————————————————

**_The Protector, Venator Class Star Destroyer, Republic Fleet_**

The Blue and Black lines would fade as a Planet appears right infront of the Republic Fleet.

"Ah... Sol III... what is that?" Mar would ask as he pointed to the International Space Station.

"That's a Space Station sir, it appears they have transcended into the earliest form of the Space Age since we've last been to Sol III." One of the Members would say.

"Hmm... try and broadcast a message through there, what's the nearest landing point?" Mar would ask.

"It appears to be a place called... Delmarva.. wait no no Beach City in a place called Delmarva sir." A second crew member would say.

"Well tell me when the message is going live across Sol-III." Mar would tell the Crew.

"Going live in 3...2...1.." A crew member would say.

"Hello Sol-III, I am General Mar of The Galactic Republic, we pose no threat to you, and only wish to come diplomatically sort out a chance to use one of your cities as a base until we can rendezvous with the rest of our Republic, and as the nearest landing point for us is Beach City in Delmarva and since from what we can see due to different patterns in Miltary Uniforms, and from database recollection of nation names, we request a meeting specifically with the leader of the United States of America, we suggest you hurry down there as we are heading there as I speak, thank you for hearing us out Terrans.. we'll see you soon." The Broadcast would end, leaving Earth in utter shock as their entire perception of reality has been turned on their head.

Mar would exit the Bridge, heading to the Hangar Bay, with his Personal Guard in toe he'd board a LAAT, it would depart from the Venator once everyone was on board, heading to the surface of Sol-III.

"So, you ready to meet Terrans face to face?" Trigger would ask Mar.

"Hell no, but we have too, for all we know the Seperatists will be on our tail as we speak, and if that is the case, there will no doubt be an invasion of Sol-III." Mar would reply.

"Right..." Trigger would say, looking down.

—————————————————————

**So that's the end of Chapter 1 of SW:TCS, be sure to give Feedback and Thoughts as it is always nice to see how people think about the direction of my story.**

**I'll see you next time on Chapter 2 of SW:TCS.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Welcome to Chapter 2 of SW:TCS, I really hope you enjoyed the first two chapters, and now we can actually focus on more Steven centered plot devices.**

**Let's get right into this.**

**———————————————————————**

**_Beach City, Delmarva_**

The LAAT would touch down upon the sand, 7 Men would step outside of the Ship, all wearing White Armor with Crimson Stripes or Blotches, following behind them would be Trigger, Mar, Apex, Hawke and another member of their Squad, Tranquill.

The citizens of beach city would look on in silence as the men walked up the beach, small patches of the National Guard would be standing infront of tape keeping the press from getting through.

Mar would walk up to a man in a Navy Blue suit, when he was close enough the man would speak, "Ah, I'm assuming you are General Mar, I'm the President of the Aformentioned United States of America, you gave us quite a scare when you hacked into the International Space Station."

"Heh... sorry about that we just had to get your attention in the least harmful way possible." Mar would tell him.

The President would turn walking away, beckoning him to follow and then saying, "So Mar tell me why you are in such desperate need of some sort of Base."

"We got into a minor skirmish up in Space, we managed to escape but heavily damaged, if our Hyperdrive didn't come back when it did, we would've been obliterated." Mar would answer.

"Hmm.. so until you can repair everything you need some place to stay, well if your men can help the United States in its efforts of Space travel, we'll hand control over this city to you, I'm usually more resilient but I know if I say no, you can destroy us and that's a risk I'm not willing to take." The President would tell him.

"I can make that happen, our engineers and crew can provide anything you need to better it." Mar would reply to him.

"That's great," The President would stop infront of a crate outside of his car, signing his name on a paper followed by Mayor Nanefua, "We need your signature as this shall be a treaty, and if the Galactic Republic wants an alliance, we'll sign a treaty with them too."

"I'll see if the offer is on our Senate's mind." Mar would say as he picked up the pen, signing his name.

The Press would snap pictures and would have recorded the signing, later Mar new headlines such as, "United States sells soul to Aliens resembling Terrans!", would be produced.

"Also one more thing General Mar, this Planet is called Earth, and we are Humans, whether or not Sol-III and Terrans are our galactic names, we prefer Earth and Humans." The President would tell him getting into his car, only for it to drive off before Mar could reply.

Mar would turn, seeing Five Multi-Coloured People and one Boy watching the scene.

"Gems... on Earth... something's not right." Mar would say to himself, he'd walk back to the Beach as the Press and Civilians watched.

Mar would grab a bullhorn, speaking into it he'd say, "Under the treaty that was just signed, Beach City is under the temporary control of The Galactic Republic, therefore, we ask the press to leave."

With that being said they'd scramble out, the citizens would also return back to their daily duties, as the National Guard would get back in their Armored Vehicles, heading up the hill and vanishing.

Mar would watch as the what looked to be gems and the boy walked along the beach to a beach house. He'd pull out his Dual Pistols, calling for his Guard to follow as he rushed down the beach following them.

The Clones would storm up the Steps, as they busted down the door Mar would say, "State your name and buisness now!"

The Multicoloured Gems would look at him, same for the boy who would speak first, "I''m Steven, that's Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Amythest, Bismuth and Peridot and we're the Crystal Gems."

The Clones would look at each other as they heard the Gems summon their weapons, the tallest one Amythest would say, "Now how about you tell us why you are here."

"Well, we are here because your race betrayed us and aided our enemy in ambushing us in Space." Mar would say begrudgingly.

"Homeworld and your enemy are working together?!?" Pearl would say starting to freak out.

"Are... you ok?" Hawke would ask.

"She's fine.. it's just that Homeworld and the Crystal Gems don't really mix, we rebelled against them 5,000 or so years ago and drove them off Earth, but unfortunately they corrupted everyone but us with a surprise attack, our leader could only save us.. Peridot is a defector from Homeworld so she didn't experience it, and Amythest came after the war as well, but it turns out our leader Rose Quartz was actually Pink Diamond and faked her own shattering so she could lead the Rebellion as Rose, and now Homeworld are probably on their way here to end it." Steven would tell them.

"Oh... well... uh... are you dressed up for something important?" Apex would ask Sapphire.

"No, these are my normal clothes, but me and Ruby are having a wedding in two days." Sapphire would say.

"Right, well congratulations, so anyway, the leader of your rebellion is actually apart of the Diamond Authority, or was apart of the Diamond Authority... so I'm just gonna assume that your Pearl was her Pearl, and that boy is Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz because that gem he has is the same one as the one in the portrait of who i can only guess would be Rose." Mar would say.

"Damn.. your good at that." Amythest would reply.

"Thanks, I take pride in my talents, and uh sorry for bothering you like this, we'll be taking our leave, and we'll prepare for a Gem Invasion if it makes you feel safer."

Mar and his Clones would exit the house, walking back to the City leaving the Gems to process what happened.

"So... the Diamonds could be here any day now..." Peridot would say.

"Yeah.. yea they can." Steven would tell her.

"We have to prepare!" Pearl would say frantically.

"Yes we do," Sapphire would conject, "but Steven, this time we cannot settle this with words, I'm sorry it has to be this way but if they are gearing up for an invasion of Earth, than we are going to have to fight and defeat them, especially if they have an ally with them."

**————————————————****—————**

**So that's it, Chapter 2 of SW:TCS, I hope you enjoy the pacing of the story, tell me if I'm going too fast with it or too slow, also tell me how you think about my portrayal of Humans and the Crystal Gems and I'll improve them as the chapters progress.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Welcome back, this will be chapter 3 of Star Wars: The Crystal Saga.**

———————————————————————

**_Beach City, Delmarva_**

Clone Engineers would be hard at work setting up a Shield Reactor in the middle of the City, as a sect of the Engineers would branch off, setting up Defenses on the beach itself, up the road, a Checkpoint would have been constructed.

Clone Patrols would begin within the city, and invasion drills would begin to be put into practice.

BARC Speeders, ATTE, and ATRTs would be transported to the surface of the planet.

Mar would stand right infront of a Holotable, turning to face his Guards.

"Right, I have to meet with their "United Nations Security Council" and explain to this world what the threat at hand is." Mar would inform them.

"Right sir, we've prepared a personal Speeder for you, Tranquil and Apex are going with you to assist." One of the guards would tell him.

"Thanks Trooper." Mar would say as he walked out to the Speeders.

"Good day sir, we're ready when you are." Apex would say.

"Then let's go." Mar would say as he got on his Speeder, Apex and Tranquil would follow.

They'd zip past the Checkpoint, heading down the road, they'd swerve through traffic while they could, eventually just going off road as to avoid any traffic jams.

**———————————————————————**

**_United Nations HQ, New York City, United States of America_**

The Speeders would stop abruptly as the three pulled up to the UN Headquarters in New York.

Bystanders would watch as the Press snapped photos and recorded them walking into the Headquarters. Upon entry, the leaders of China, Britain, Russia, France, Germany and The Netherlands would greet them, showing them the way to the stands where Mar would talk to the people of Earth and the Security Council live.

Tranquil and Apex would stand next to two Peacekeeprs guarding the room, they'd make room as Tranquil and Apex aid them in guarding.

The President of the US would interrupt the mummering and chatting by speaking "Welcome, welcome, let's begin, I'm just going to cut to the chase and let the General speak, please remain silent."

Mar would step up to the stand, fixating the Microphone, "Right, thank you, People of Earth, World Leaders, and whoever is endowed by this message, today I tell you that you are indeed not alone out there in the Universe, and this is not some sort of elaborate prank, you see, while we might be diplomatic, the threat that was following us is not, you see our fleet was attacked by The Confederacy if Independent Nations.. also known as Seperatists, they despise us and wish for the destruction of the Republic, along with them is another foe, Homeworld, Homeworld has been to your Earth before, as invaders, with the help of some rebels that defected from Homeworld, Earth managed to survive and with that they know are coming back to finish the job with the C.I.S, you see the thing about the Seperatists is that they use Androids, which can be destroyed at any time on command however you do not possess the weapons to damage them, which is why I'm proposing a trade, the Republic shall offer an Alliance and Weapons for two things, earths Unity in this threat and Resource Trade that can help us with our War cause and help you in developing as a true United Nation," The people in the council room would begin an uproar, which would be silenced by the World Leaders, "The Seperatists shall be here in two days, they have a weapon called a Lightsaber, four to be exact, they are as the name implies, weapons made of light projected from a Crystal, but just like a laser blast from our weapons, it can kill, we propose a Treaty, well actually Earth has, and it has already been signed by 119 nations... unless that is the total amount in which it has been signed by all nations and finally the 120th signature, mine.

Mar would walk over to a table behind him as the Leaders of the Big Five walked over, Mar would sign his name on the treaty, turning, shaking hands with the Big Five's Leaders, cheers would fill the room only equalized by the sounds of snapping pictures.

After the Meeting and all the chatting in between , Mar and his Guards would head to their Speeders, heading off back to Beach City.

**———————————————————————**

**_Beach City, Delmarva_**

They'd arrive back at the Beach City, heading for their base.

Once they had arrived, Trigger would be waiting for them with vital information.

"Trigger what is it?" Mar would ask.

"News about the Invasion, estimated time is within 12 hours General." Trigger would tell him.

"Damn, it's the evening and this is what I get, alright, start shipping out those weapons to every nation on the planet, and send Clones to aid in relief around the world, also to act as Advisors." Mar would tell Tranquil.

"Right away sir!" Tranquil would rush off to get it in motion.

"Inform the fleet that after those 12 Hours we'll have Grevious captured, and tell them to contact the Republic about all of this Treaty buisness." Mar would tell him.

"That's the other thing sir, they have and General Kenobi and the 212th are headed this way to assist us, as they are the closest to the planet." Trigger would inform Mar.

"Oh," Mar would exclaim in shock, "Well if that is so, then we'll be fine, I'll be in my quarters resting up for this fight." Mar would leave the room.

———————————————————————

**So that's Chapter 3, sorry I didn't include a conversation with the Republic but I had to do it, and I didn't have the time to include the conversation itself.**

**If anyone knows about Half Life, then you'll probably have an idea of how this War on Earth is gonna play out until the end result though.**

**Also considering next episode will possibly be the start of the Earth Front of the Clone Wars, then you'll see much more of the Crystal Gems next Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 4 of SW:TCS!**


	5. Chapter4

**Hello! Chapter 4 here already? Yhup! That's right today we pick up only a few hours away from the invasion of Earth.**

**———————————————————————**

**_Beach City, Delmarva_**

Beach City looked almost unrecognizable, it went from a City to a Republic Base in the matter of a day and a half, and with an invasion happening within hours, it wasn't really hard to believe, Clones took their posts throughout the City, they'd be even as far widespread as to be in major cities across Earth such as, Boston, San Fransico, Miami, London, Manchester, Paris, Moscow, Beijing, Rome, Berlin, Hamburg, and even Warsaw.

While Mar was resting, the 212th and General Kenobi had arrived just in time to help setup across the World and in Beach City.

With the arrival of the 212th would give the 148th access to more armor, such as the HAVw A6 Juggernaut, and the AV-7 an Anti-vehicle Artillery piece, and TX-130s.

Apex and Hawke were stationed in Rome and London respectively as to boost morale.

Mar and the Crystal Gems were in and out of a meeting room as they discussed the invasion frequently.

Around the world nations would rush to prepare themselves, Europe including Russia would begin stationing troops in each other's nations to prepare for the onslaught, China and India would offer protection to the smaller and weaker nations of both Asia and Africa, in South America, Brazil would be the one bolstering the most manpower and therefore becoming the dominant force in their mini sub alliance for the war, the nations of the Caribbean and Central America would rally behind the US, Mexico and Canada preparing to defend with them, putting aside their current tensions with one another. In Oceania, Australia, New Zealand, East-Timor, Papá New Gueina, Indonésia would form a Union just for the war, uniting their forces into one.

If the person was healthy enough or could just wield a weapon in general, they'd be conscripted to fight, morally it was wrong to let children fight in a war but as it was desperate times, the UN would let nations who had been suspected to use Child Soldiers slide as it was destruction or nothing for humanity here.

———————————————————————

**_Republic Fleet, Earth Orbit_**

The Admiral of the 148th fleet would be enjoying the view of Space he got when a Crew Member would tell him, "Sir, we have what looks to be a Massive Fleet coming out of Hyperspace."

Before The Admiral could even respond, Grevious and Homeworld would jump out of Hyperspace, twice the size of the fleet that met them outside Homeworld, but now only just matching the Republic as they had the 212th there to aid them.

"Open fire on those ships!" The Admiral would demand as Their Invasion Force had already been released from the hangar bays, and Vultures we're heading right for their Venators.

"Deal with those Vultures! That's main priority, let's just hope the Earth can handle this much." The Admiral would then let out a signal informing Earth of the incident.

———————————————————————

**_Beach City, Delmarva_**

Mar would signal the troops at the base to be prepared as he looked up to see a mass of C.I.S ships which in reality was only a small percentage of what was going to be attacking the Earth itself.

Obi-Wan would look at Mar and would say, "You seem rather nervous General Mar, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I've realized we under prepared for this, knowing the C.I.S that's nothing compared to what else they sent to the surface."

"Well that is true, oh well I'm sure we'll manage." General Kenobi would tell him.

Mar would proceed to signal the AV-7s to fire, after a minute of silence, they'd fire, hitting two Kraken Ships and one Vulture Transport Ship out of the sky.

"That'll show em!" One clone would say.

"You sure bet." Another would conject.

"Enough chit-chat, get to those defenses and prepare to fire!" Mar would snap at them.

"Yes sir!" They'd say in unison, running off back to the defenses.

With that, Beach City civilians would begin an evacuation with help from the National Guard, who would also be helping with defending the beaches.

Vulture Droids would fly over the tiny city, proceeding to fire into buildings, leading to unfortunate innocent deaths of those who didn't get out in time. the Republic would retaliate by starting a dog fight in the skies, almost entirely wiping out the Vulture Droids as they pulled back to Space.

Snail Tanks, ATTs, Spider Droids, Aqua Droids, regular Droids, B2-Battledroids, and Droidikeas would come out from the beach as the Transports reached the ground.

A Spider Droid would critically hit an ATTE causing it to explode and crush another building.

The Crystal Gems would successfully be able to take on the Droid threat, up until basic Homeworld Foot Soldiers arrived on the scene, in which most would try and take them on.

The rest would rush the Clone Defenses, right before they'd reach Obi-Wan would slice trough their gems, shattering them right there. He'd take a defensive stance blocking Droid Blasterfire, and sending it back at them.

Some Elite Gem soldiers would slip their way behind the Clones Lines, Japanese Soldiers stationed in the city would notice this and unravel Katanas, they'd charge at the Elites with them, two would be caught off guard as the Soldiers plunged their Katanas into their gems, shattering them. The remaining Elite would go into a defensive stance as they'd circle her, the Elite would go into an attack on the weakest link but would be stabbed directly through the Gem from a Soldier behind her, shattering the remaining Elite.

An ARC Captain would run up the mountain the temple is on, turning back to two ARF Trooper's carrying a Rocket Launcher, "Move it boys! On the Double!" Before they could reach a stray ATT round would hit the Beachhouse below, not only blowing it to pieces but also shaking the mountain unbalancing some troopers on the Artillery leaving the men down below vulnerable for a moment.

Just before a Snail Tank can fire directly into the defenses outside of the beach house, The ARF troopers would get the rocket launcher off, blowing it up sending pieces of it into Droids rushing the beaches.

Obi-Wan would be thrown back as a Girl who wielded a sword and shield slammed into him before he could force push her away.

The Girl would turn into a boy and girl, as Obi-Wan noticed this he'd say, "You should watch your step, if you hit me from any other angle you would've a full course meal."

Steven would laugh and so would the girl, "Sorry about that, those Droid things aren't too easy to fight with a sword and a shield."

"Well yes of course, it would be more suitable to have something like this Lightsaber, but not the point, you might want to get back out there, we need everyone we can get." Obi-Wan would tell them as he got back to where he was.

"Alright sir, let's go Connie." Steven would say to the girl.

———————————————————————

**_London, United Kingdom_**

Droids would swarm the streets of London, SAS would use Republic Snipers to pick them off from inside the Buildings that weren't destroyed.

The Clones and British Marines would hold in the narrow streets of London, as TX-130s would tear up clumps of B1/B2 Battledroids.

Vulture Droids chased by Republic Fighters would come down to London, and in the midst of all the battling, the Big Ben would still move as follows, as the Dinging would go off, mid-way it would be interrupted, News Crews in the midst of the Battle would turn to face the Big Ben but the soldiers would continue firing already knowing what was about to happen.

On broadcast for Billions across Earth, the Big Ben would be hit by Vulture Droid Fire, the structure would crash down into building, causing a chain reaction of fire and smoke in the surrounding areas.

Whoever wasn't already outside of the city would watch as well as everyone watching the news, as in the midst of the smoke on a Building, a group of British Soldiers and Clones on the roof while fighting off Droids trying to siege it, would raise the biggest Union Jack they could for all of Britain and the world to see.

———————————————————————

**_Moscow, Russia_**

Commander Cody and Waxer would rush down the streets of Moscow with a group of Russian Insurgents and 212th Soldiers, B2-Battledroids, B1-Battledroids, Droidekas, Clones and Russian Soldiers would die around them as they forced their way to the Kremlin.

Once they'd reach the Building, Cody kicks the doors open, opening fire onto unsuspecting B-1 Battledroids.

The Group would hear what sounded like Russians yelling in the next room as B-1 Battledroids let out a noise as they'd be hit by what sounded like Blaster Fire.

Russian and 212th Soldiers would be held up inside a sect of the Kremlin, completely pinned down but managing to take out a good portion of B1s assualting their position.

Outside the Kremlin, LAATs would sore down, unloading a reinforcement for the dwindling 212th soldiers protecting the outside.

Hordes of Droids would swarm the city of Moscow, would be taken down in masses as Russian a Fighters and Bombers focused on the Ground Forces while the Republic would handle The Vultures.

———————————————————————

**Wooo! Chapter 4 is done, believe it or I started this a day after I released chapter 3 but only now finished it, not like it's even that long.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and thank you for Reading SW:TCS**


	6. Chapter5

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 5, I believe, I'm starting to lose track but that's not the point.**

**Honestly wondering if I should discontinue this story as I haven't found time to add chapters but I'll see about that later.**

**———————————————————————**

**_Beijing, China_**

The sounds of Snail Tanks and ATTs would ring throughout the city of Beijing, the 212th, 148th and Chinese-Indian Garrison were completely pinned down in the middle of the city, with the go ahead from the Chinese President however, another headline to mark the first day of the invasion would come about, as people who hadn't already been evacuated and the Garrison reached a bunker, from the Republic Fleet the city would be orbitally bombarded, completely flattening the city and crippling the Seperatists offensive into Asia, allowing for direction to be turned back to Europe, America and Africa.

———————————————————————

**_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_**

Brazilian Militias, formerly cartels, the Brazilian Military and 148th would scramble within the city of Rio, securing all exits as the Seperatists ground forces were stuck inside the city.

From the air multiple favelas, hotels etc.. would crash down onto the streets creating a maze for the seperatists on complete accident.

It was going seemingly well until a stray Republic Fighter tailed by two Vultures was hit and crashed into Christ the Redeemer, the giant Jesus statue in the country.

Rubble, rock, dirt, a full on landslide of anything up on the mountain would come crashing down into the city, while taking out many of Earth and The Republics soldiers, it also much like Beijing halted the Seperatists advance, once again creating a halt in their South American campaign as the rather small sects of their invasion force in Argentina, Chile and Colombia were stamped out.

———————————————————————

**_Washington DC, District of Columbia, United States of America_**

D.C was completely unrecognizable, that is if it weren't for the existence of American monuements.

Marshal Charles P. Cornwallis, a young English Commander from Birmingham and General Fredrick H. Einstein, a U.S General from the Midwest would stand inside the perimeter set around the White House overlooking half of the fields filled with artillery holes, entrenchments, the now broken Washington Monuement.

Cornwallis looked over to Einstein simply stating, "I'm sorry that your country has to endure this mate."

Einstein looked back replying, "And I am sorry that your capital has been utterly destroyed by this Seperatists filth."

Before Cornwallis could respond, an artillery shell would land right outside the perimeter, as everyone snapped to look over, seeing that the Seperatists landed reinforcements and that there was nothing blocking the Seperatists from tracking the location of Holdouts of the US, Britain, and other prominent members of NATO, CSTO and the UN.

Einstein would take a moment calling over a trooper of the Republic, "Trooper get a hold of that Fleet I have an idea on how to splinter the Seperatists and Homeworld invasion force."

The Trooper would walk off for a second, returning with a holocommunicator connected to the fleet.

The Admiral upon seeing Cornwallis and Einstein would speak, "Whatever do you need?"

Einstein would look at him, hesitating for a moment before saying, "I want you to launch an EMP at the Seperatists Fleet and over D.C."

The Admiral would look off for a second, giving some Naval Officers commands before turning back, "If that is what you want, we'll have it done in just a minute."

Much to the Admirals words, two EMPs would be dispatched from the Republic Fleet, one would head to the Seperatist Fleet, gated off by valiant Republic Pilots, as it would reach its target, the CIS flagship, setting the EMP would result in the Seperatist Fleet completely going dark as the ground invasion would be completely clueless as to what was happening down on the planet without a single Base capable of being set up yet.

General Grevious would now head to the surface of the Earth Front himself, as the Diamonds would pull back to Homeworld as it turned out the Invasion was a blatant bust.

In Washington D.C an EMP was now also detonated over them, with this cover in the dark, the American, British and 148th would turn the tide in the battle for the city, completely overwhelming them in the end.

———————————————————————

**_Beach City, Delmarva, United States_**

Grevious would hit the ground of the main-front of the invasion, watching as his invasion force was slowly but surely cut down in numbers, and since there was no way out of his fate, Grevious would take up his role as a Kaleesh warrior for the first time since he became a droid due to Count Dooku.

Obi-wan would flip over the Droid and Homeworld remnants to face Grevious himself.

Upon landing he'd look at Grevious for a moment simply saying, "Hello there."

Grevious would glare back at him, responding to Obi-wan, "General Kenobi."

"What a pleasant surprise seeing you here Grevious."

"Indeed Kenobi."

Grevious would proceed to ignite his four blades, spinning them as he walked closer to Kenobi.

Obi-wan would take his defensive stance, allowing for Grevious, once in his range, swing at him, Obi-wan would respond by cutting off Grevious' arm, then his other arm, and slicing the hilt of his third saber as to leave him with one.

"Well that cut you down to size Grevious." Obi-wan would say.

Grevious would now clash blades with Obi-wan, Obi-wan would slightly force push Grevious back proceeding to parry his blade up, as Obi-wan went for a slash, Grevious would bring his Saber down, causing Obi-wan to roll back, going defensive again.

4 Clones would rush up to the scene as the Seperatist invasion force fully collapsed, leaving just a few gems to fight off the Crystal Gems and Clone Army.

The 4 Clones, equipped with Vibro-blades would attack Grevious on all sides, pinning him down effectively.

However Grevious would swing his saber around, decapitating the Clones, using his last remaining arm to pluck out the Vibro-blades as he turned attention back to Obi-wan, proceeding to slash at Obi-wan violently, not giving him any room to breathe, eventually Obi-wan would side-step, slashing Grevious in the back, cutting the droid in half.

Grevious would groan in pain, as Clones would grab him and his lower-torso, taking them to a holding cell in the Republic Outpost within the city.

Obi-wan would turn his attention back to the Beach, seeing that the Homeworld soldiers were now wiped out, ending the battle for Beach City.

———————————————————————

**_Dynamic Setting_**

The Seperatist Fleet, would come back online mid-Republic celebration, the Droid Commander, now figuring out what happened with Grevious' absence, would order an Orbital Bombardment of Earth whole they have the chance, with this the Seperatist's Fleet now over the planet would lay into Warsaw, Berlin, Cologne, St. Petersburg, Liverpool, New York City, Toronto, Brasília, Salvador, New Delhi, Shanghai, Tokyo, Sydney, Madrid and Paris, raising the death toll to a few Million to Trillions within a few seconds.

The Republic Fleet would now realize what's happened, laying into the already weakened Seperatist Fleet, destroying it over the Earth, preparing to send a Humanitarian aid unit down to the surface.

In New York City, the one City the Seperatists didn't hit when it comes to massive American cities, it would be discovered that with the Bombardment the US Government's major leaders inside the NYC UN Building were gone, leaving General Einstein to take charge of the nation, issuing a Military Junta until the situation was stabilized around the world.

This theme would occur in many countries, most notably the United Kingdom, the Seperatist Bombardment had left many of their High Ranking government members deceased, allowing for Marshal Cornwallis to take charge within the nation, establishing a similar structure to the Einstein's system.

This would also occur in China, Russia, India, Brazil, and Germany, allowing for these Juntas to seize national stability while the Chance was still there, as Mar would call for a UN General Assembly.

Inside the UN Building, Representitives from around the world accompanied by their Military Junta leaders or normal leaders would wait as Mar took the stand.

"Hello Earth, I know what has occurred was extremely devastating to all, which is why we offer you the chance to overcome this, to become apart of the Galactic Republic, becoming the Terran Republic, and controlling the Sol region of space for us, and in turn we shall supply and aid you in rebuilding, all it requires is the signature of the worlds leaders."

The UN room would go silent, until eventually the new US and UK leaders, Cornwallis and Einstein would approach the stand, signing off, followed by the leaders of Russia, China, India, Germany, Brazil, until eventually everyone had signed off, officially making Earth, now Terran Republic, an official member of The Galactic Republic.

The Terran Republic assisted by the 212th and 148th would assemble a Galactic Defense Force to start off with, allowing for them to open up an Offensive Force in the future if possible.

Back in Beach City, the 148th would remain stationed there, but would allow for a Mayor to be appointed in place of a City leader, and would fund the Crystal Gems as to let them properly fix the damages caused to their property from this conflict.

The official currency of the Terran Republic would be made Credits, as the Terran Flag would also be created, resembling a combined Flag of the former Big 5 of the UN.

Before Mar left to the Republic Fleet to return to more secure Republic Space, he'd be stopped by a now fused Ruby and Sapphire, garnet, that would be.

"You do know that Homeworld's Empire is still out there and will come for the Republic and Terrans." Garnet would say to him.

"Correct, I am quite aware of this, which is why I've appointed the man who called in the EMP on the Seperatist Fleet to run the Terrans, he'll keep this planet safe until we return ready to expel Homeworld once and for all." Mar would reply.

Before Garnet could protest this decision Mar would have already been off back to the Republic Fleet, as within Space, one of the Ships would pull off back to secure Republic Territory.

———————————————————————

**Chapter 5 is done, okay so, a couple of things, I know it might be disorienting the way I handled this climax to the war on Earth, but I swear if I pick back up it'll be handled much better.**

**Now yes, I have to admit the Washington D.C segment was pretty much inspired by Modern Warfare, which was really fitting to the situation of the US at the time.**

**The Crystal Gems were never meant to be a necessary focus just to clear that up, of course they were going to be in it, after all this was set on earth, but it was more meant to be Republic vs Homeworld and C.I.S.**

**The Grevious being captured part might've been extra rushed so tell me if you think it should be revamped as it was handled in a way where he could escape or not escape and it won't be too much of a difference to the end segment, so seriously feel free to criticize that part.**

**And finally, thanks for reading Star Wars: The Crystal Saga, until next time.**


End file.
